Third Time's the Charm?
by queso.con.queso
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have met twice before, and now it is the third time. Will they remember each other after all those years? Or have they changed too much? How will their past effect their present? Their future? Their other encounter will be revealed soon.
1. Being the new girl

**This is another fic from .queso, hope you like it. I'd like feedback on this one to know if I should continue or not.**

She sat at the red light, today was the day and her nerves were....well she was nervous. She knew how to do the job, she'd been doing it for three years already, why should doing the same job in a different state be any different.

The light turned green and she pushed on the gas pedal and soon reached thirty miles per hour. As she drove along she began to think again, about the interview, it'd gone well. She'd talked to Mac Taylor, the head of the team, over the phone and he had sounded impressed.

She began watching for the turn off, it would lead her to the lab's check in facility, the main office.

"Mom, right there, the next left," her daughter's voice rang through the quietness.

She nodded, "Alright, now remember when we get there....."

"I know, ask where the lounge is," Lindsay Monroe smiled to herself. She loved her daughter and was glad at how she was on top of things as she had been since forever.

"Now, Jasmine, please be polite," she glanced at her daughter in the mirror, and then she turned into the parking complex.

"Hey, what can I say, if you give me attitude you get it back."

"Hello Miss, do you have an appointment?" the security guy leaned out of the window.

"Uh, yeah, Jay you have the paper?"

"Here," Jasmine said giving the item to her mother.

"Yes, Sir here you go," and she handed him the slip of paper that had all the information he needed.

He nodded, handed it back to her, and pushed a button to lift the gate.

She pulled the car through and handed the paper to Jasmine.

"It says to go to level A and park in the guest area until you receive a sticker," Lindsay nodded to let her know she'd heard and headed around to the guest area.

She parked, killed the engine, and unlocked the doors.

The two exited the car, grabbed their purses and folders and headed toward the elevator. They got in and pushed the button for the correct floor.

BING

The elevator doors opened, and Lindsay felt her daughter's hand grab hers, not their floor yet.

A man entered, he had to be about Lindsay's age, maybe a few years older. He had light brown hair with some blond and bright blue eyes. He had a lap top in his arm and was typing with one hand.

He backed into the elevator, "Hey, could ya hit a floor for me?"

He was a native, Lindsay thought, that accent she could live with.

"What floor?" she asked. He stopped typing and looked up.

"Probably the same one you're goin' to," he smiled, and then coughed into his hand, "New girl."

She knew she "wasn't supposed to hear that" but she couldn't stop herself.

"What gave it away, the accent?" she smiled back.

"You're the one we're expectin' from Montana, aren't ya?"

She nodded, and the elevator binged again.

"Here we go," Jasmine said, and she led the way out.

They began to walk down the hall to the main desk, "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Lindsay Monroe, and that," she pointed to Jasmine who was now way ahead of them, "is Jasmine."

"Niece?" he asked.

"No, daughter"

"Oh...so my name's Danny Messer," Danny said.

"Danny or Daniel?"

"Everyone calls me Danny," he smirked, he already thought she was ok; she knew how to stand on her own feet.

They got to the desk and Lindsay handed the lady her slip of paper. The woman nodded and began to tell her directions, "Go straight down the hall then left....." she trailed off as Lindsay rose a hand to signal her to stop.

"Daniel can show me," she said and she waved a hand to Jasmine to follow them.

"Hey Danno, who's this?" a man with dark hair and bright eyes walked up to them.

"Lindsay Monroe, from Bozeman," she answered.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Flack," he extended a hand.

"Is anyone going to tell me their full name in this lab?" she chuckled.

"Yes"

Lindsay spun around to face the voice, "Stella Bonasera."

"Good, for a second there I thought I was going to be the only girl," Lindsay said smiling.

"Eh um," Jasmine interrupted, "where's the lounge?"

"Here, I'll show you," Stella said, and the two walked away.

"Who's the girl?" Flack asked.

"My daughter," Lindsay said.

"She's a nice kid," Flack said.

"Yeah, once you get past the attitude," Lindsay sighed.

"Hey, just ya average teen," Danny said closing the lap top.

"Hey, Danny, I need you to come with me," an older looking man, with a stern face appeared.

"What for boss?"

"We need to wait for the new girl I hired, she should be here in twenty minutes," Mac said.

"We don't need to, 'cuz she's been here for twenty minutes," Mac stopped and looked at Lindsay.

"Hi"

"Lindsay Monroe?"

"Yes...yes," she heard Danny whisper into her ear.

"Sir, call him sir."

"Yes sir"

"Alright, then I'll need you to come with me and we'll go through the basics."

"Yes sir"

"And don't call me sir," he said as he began to walk in the direction that must have been towards his office.

She turned to Danny, who was trying hard not to laugh, "I'll deal with you later, Daniel."

As she walked away he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He let out a snort of laughter.

"I think somebody's likin' the new girl," Flack said.

"Shut up before ya get yourself killed, ya big goof," Danny smacked his friend in the back of the head.

"Ow, real nice Messer, real nice."

**R&R, I'd like to know whether or not to keep up with this fic.**


	2. Nervousness

**Thanks to all those that reviewed, you asked for more so here is more. The same with this chapter, if you want the fic to continue let me know. If you have any advice share it with me, I do read my PM's and will respond to them. **

Lindsay sat across from Mac, who sat behind his desk.

"So you've worked as a CSI before, for three years in Montana?"

"Yes"

He rummaged through the papers and file folders on his desk.

"You have a fifteen year old daughter, Jasmine....." he flipped a page, "She's enrolled in school already?"

"Yes, she starts on Monday," she replied, her feet shuffling under the desk.

"Don't be nervous," he spoke so suddenly it caused her to jump a little. "I don't bit, and I'm not as mean as Danny may swear I am." He smiled at her and she felt relaxed.

"Sorry, it's just, I've always wanted to work for New York, and then I get here and it's a lot."

"I understand, and don't worry I'm sure Jasmine will be fine. I think she's already made a friend." He pointed a finger and they both looked through the glass walls into the lounge.

Jasmine sat at one end of the table and Stella at the other, they were talking and giggling. Lindsay smiled to herself, she was glad. At first she wasn't sure how Jasmine would adjust, whether she'd like the change in setting. After all she'd spent her whole life living with her whole family and in the country.

Now it would be just her and Jasmine at the apartment they'd rented, it'd be different.

"Alright, so I think she's good lookin' so what?" Danny sat behind his desk, Flack stood in front of it with a coffee in his hand.

"But?" he saw the "excuse" forming in his friends eyes.

"She's gotta daughter, who's fifteen," he sighed.

"And?"

"Flack, it's like tryin' to impress your girlfriend's mom, but it ten times harder," he looked at his friend, hoping he'd understand.

"Ahhh.....and you don't think the daughter likes ya? Or...."

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I mean what if she knows her father and they talk and have this bond and....." Flack cut him off.

"There is no father Danno," he looked up and waited for him to say something more.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"I mean, they don't know who the father is."

"How do you know...."

"I did my research," he smiled at Danny.

"Smart ass, you were the detective in charge of the background check weren't ya?"

He grinned and nodded, then he ducked as a ball came flying at him.

"I hate you"

"I love you too, Messer."

Stella and Jasmine sat in the lounge, continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, if you ask me he likes her, there's no denying it," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, but he's not the type to come out and admit his feelings, he's never had an actual relationship."

"Well, I know when my mom likes a guy, and she likes him."

They began to giggle again, and then stopped as they heard a knock on the door. They turned their heads to see who it was.

"Jay, you ready to go?"

"Alright," she got up reluctantly.

"Hey, here's my number," Stella pulled out one of her cards and scribbled her home phone and cell number on the back.

Jasmine took it.

"Thanks, what time should I try?"

"I'll be home by eight."

As they two walked down the hall, Lindsay began the questioning.

"So....What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, why do you ask?"

"Because I know my daughter to well to believe her when she says nothing much," a grin formed on Jasmine's face.

"Ok, ok, you want to know what we were talking about?" Lindsay nodded.

"Well......"

"So are ya gonna ask her or what?" Flack asked as they entered the layout room.

"I told ya I'll ask when I ask," he rolled his eyes.

"Ya know you're makin' it harder by delayin' it."

"Shut up"

Donald Flack watched his friend, as he flipped through crime scene photos. He was glad, that his friend had finally admitted his feelings for the new girl. He'd seen the way his eyes had lit up as she had returned a smart comment back to him.

Danny Messer wasn't having just another crush, he was having more.

Danny stood there looking at the pictures, but he wasn't thinking about them, he was thinking about her, about the feelings that he felt around her. The feelings that he'd never felt before.

Lindsay sat on the couch, watching her daughter as she paced around the apartment waiting for it to be eight. She was glad that she'd already found a friend. And she, herself, was glad that she'd met Danny Messer, oh boy was he going to be fun to work with, and those eyes of his, she'd seen them before, but she couldn't think where.

Mac Taylor sat in his office watching Danny and Flack bicker as they walked down the hall towards his office. Just another day in the lab, never a dull moment.

**R&R, if you want the fic to continue. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. Talks, Crushes, and School Buses

**Hey thanks to all those who reviewed, many of you are asking great questions, and I promise that they will be answered in time. At the end of this chapter I'll have a FAQ list with some answers. **

"Mom, that's not answering my question," Jasmine stood behind her mother, who was currently working on the home computer.

"Look Jay, if I want to answer your question I will, remember I'm the mom here," Lindsay sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid the question forever, especially since Jasmine was stubborn when it came to dropping a topic.

"Come, on, can't you just nod then?" Jasmine groaned.

Lindsay shook her head.

"Stubborn," she heard Jasmine say under her breath.

"Really? Now I know where you get it from," Lindsay spun the chair around smirking at her daughter. "Come here baby."

"Mom, I can't sit in your lap I'm fifteen," she gave her mom a quizzical look.

"Yes you can, come on sit," and with that Jasmine sat in her mom's lap.

Lindsay's hand stroked through her daughter's curls, and watched them as they fell softly back t her head, framing her face.

Suddenly Lindsay leaned her head forward and whispered into her daughter's ear, "I do."

Jasmine jumped up, spun around, and then nearly lost her balance.

Danny sat starring at the clock, was it too late to, would it seem odd, was all he kept thinking. Then his phone rang.

"Messer"

"Hey Danno, did ya ask Mac for the number yet?"

"No Flack, not yet, don't ya think it'll seem odd?"

"No, not at all, the guy who can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week before getting bored asking for the number of the new girl who has a fifteen year old daughter doesn't seem odd."

"Alright smart ass"

And he hung up.

Mac heard a knock on his office door, but saw no one, but he had an idea of who it had been. He sighed.

"Wait, what?!?" Jasmine had finally regained her voice.

"I do"

"Oh wow, wait until I tell Stella, she'll be so excited," and she ran out of the room to get the phone.

Lindsay smiled to herself, she couldn't deny it much longer, she felt something for Danny Messer.

She sat deep in thought now trying to figure out where she had seen those eyes of his before, and then it hit her.........Jasmine. Jasmine looked like Lindsay in every aspect except for one; she had bright blue eyes very similar to Danny's.

The blue eyes were the only thing that she remembered about that mysterious boy, who'd been the father. If only she could remember his name. She began to replay the story in her mind, trying to remember something........

She and her friends had gone out of state for Marie's birthday, her sweet sixteen; she'd been the oldest of the girls.

It was only about six months after Lindsay had lost her friends in the diner, and these were her newer friends. Ever since the diner incident she'd (Lindsay) begun to live on the edge. She'd been on the depressed side.

When they were in the city they'd all walked into a bar to ask for directions, but as soon as the bar tender asked what they wanted (apparently he thought them to be older, or just didn't care) on of them ordered a round of beers. Lindsay had been reluctant at first, but after a while thoughts of her recently deceased friends came to mind and filled with anger, and remorse, and blame, she downed the beer in seconds.

Thinking of it now she wished she hadn't blamed herself so much, she wished she hadn't gotten drunk and then had to tell her parents that she'd gotten pregnant. But for some odd reason she was glad it had happened, or she wouldn't have Jasmine. Yeah being pregnant and giving birth at the age of 15/16 hadn't been easy or in her plans, but she loved Jasmine with all her heart.

"Hey, Mom, Stella wants to talk to you," Jasmine yelled.

Lindsay jerked out of her thoughts as the phone was tossed through the air, luckily she caught it.

"Yeah"

"Hey Linds, so I here that you like Danny?"

"Your source is correct," she chuckled, "I have a crush on Messer."

"Wow, I think that you've been hanging around Flack for one minute too long," Stella said.

"Hey it's not my fault he's got a catchy last name that's easy to remember," they both giggled and Lindsay began to feel like she was in high school again with another crush.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Stella asked.

"Slow down there Stel, I just got here, what two days ago."

"And?"

"And, I haven't even gotten to know him, it's probably just one of those first time meeting crushes, it'll go away after the first week when I get to know him."

"Sorry, I'm just excited to have another girl to work with, and all," Stella sighed.

"Yeah, so what time is your shift tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow...." Stella thumbed through her post it's of her schedule for the next week. "Tomorrow is Monday, so my shift starts at.....9AM."

"Same, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, tell Jay I said to behave and make a good impression tomorrow on her first day of school," Stella finished saying.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Linds"

She glanced at the clock, it was almost ten (PM).

"Hey, squirt get to bed, you have school tomorrow," she half yelled to guarantee that her daughter would hear her.

She heard the door to Jasmine's room close; for once she'd gone to bed when she was told.

The next morning........

"Jay, get out the door the bus comes in like two minutes," she banged on the bathroom door with her palm. The door swung open.

"Ok, ok here I am," and Jasmine strolled out in her towel with wet curls dripping.

"Go get dressed; if you miss the bus I'm going to be a bit angry." And she watched as Jasmine went down the hall into her room, emerging five minutes later fully dressed.

"How is it that you can get dressed so fast when I threaten to be mad at you, but not when I tell you simply to hurry up?"

"Maybe you should threaten me more," she smirked.

Lindsay kissed her on the forehead, and muttered, "Wise ass."

And Jasmine ran out the door just in time for the bus.

**Remember to R&R if you want this fic to continue. And thanks again to all those who reviewed, I love knowing what people think, and enjoy questions, because it means that I'm writing the fic how I want to, not revealing everything all at once.**

**FAQ's**

**Q: Is Danny Jasmine's father?**

**A: You'll have to wait and find out, but if you read carefully you'll figure it out before it's revealed.**

**Q: Doesn't Lindsay know who Jasmine's father is?**

**A: No, she became pregnant at the age of fifteen, was a bit drunk, so she can't remember details about the guy, and fifteen years is a long time (when it comes to memory, remembering a name or face).**

**Q: How old is Jasmine and is she in school, on vacation, or what?**

**A: Lindsay and Jasmine arrive in New York on a Friday; the interview with Mac (Linds's first day) is on Saturday. So yes Jay is in school, as you can tell by this chapter. And her age is fifteen, in case you didn't catch it in the chapter. (We all miss little things like that, so for those who do, like me at times)**


	4. Something Else

**Thanks to all those who review, several of you believe Danny to be Jasmine's father, or you want him to be. All I have to say is you'll have to wait some more before finding out. I hope you enjoy. .queso**

Lindsay exited the elevator and began to head towards Mac's office, she'd been told to report there so they could sort out details. She arrived and knocked on the door.

Mac looked up, and signaled her in.

"Hey"

He nodded as he shuffled through piles of folders.

"Here is your final paperwork that you'll need to fill out, it's just your medical forms and such, because we'll need to know if there's anything you can't process etcetera." And with that he handed her a folder.

"Alright," she picked up the folder and got up to leave. As she got out the door she opened the folder and began reading as she proceeded down the hallway to the lounge. Suddenly she bumped into someone, who like her was reading and walking at the same time.

"Oh, shut," she watched as all the papers fell to the ground.

"Shit," she heard the other person say.

"You should watch where you're going," she said a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't read an' walk at the same time," the other person snipped back. Then she froze, and looked up, to see who was talking to her.

"Danny?"

He looked up.

"Shit, it's you"

She chuckled, "And good morning to you to."

"I'm sorry if I'd known it was you......" she cut him off.

"It's alright, maybe we both need to just admit that we aren't good at multitasking."

He smirked, and began to laugh.

"What?"

"You called me Danny."

She raised an eyebrow, puzzled, "And what's so amusing about that?"

"Nothin'."

Then it hit her, "Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you preferred to be called that, but if you insist.......Daniel." And with all her papers gathered up she stood up and began to again walk down the hallway.

"Hey, why don't ya stop starin' at her ass and ask her out, face to face."

Danny's head spun around, he saw Flack standing there looking down at him.

"Shut up"

And with that Danny picked up his folder now full of papers and began making his way down the hallway again, in the opposite direction of Lindsay.

"She's the other way genius," Flack called after him.

"I'm gonna kill ya one of these days."

Flack stood there shaking his head, Danny Messer was in love, and there was no way around it.

Lindsay sat in the lounge with pen in hand, and the papers all spread out in front of her.

"Any allergies?" she read, and checked the "no" box.

She rummaged through her purse to find the card from Jasmine's school, to write in the number as one that had to be notified of any problems.

"What are you up to kiddo?"

Stella entered with her own stack of papers.

"Filling out health papers and such," she said as she spun the chair around and got up to hug her friend.

"Sounds like fun," Stella replied.

"Oh loads," Lindsay said as they broke apart, "Oh, and that reminds me, Jay wanted to know if you were up to dinner tonight."

"Sure, who's going?"

"Her, me, you, and I told her that if she made a good friend that he or she could come," Lindsay finished, turning back to her purse.

"Sure, what time?"

"Well since we don't get off shift until three or four, I'd say......five thirty."

"Sounds like a plan," Stella said.

"What sounds like a plan?" Danny stepped into the room.

"Nothing that involves you," Stella said.

Danny put a hand over his heart, "Ouch, that's hurts Stel, hurts right here."

The two girls began to laugh.

"Very funny and cute I might add," Flack entered behind Danny grinning ear to ear.

"Smart ass, no one asked your opinion," Danny said glaring at his friend.

"Eh, hmm," Flack cleared his throat.

"Speak boy," Danny said.

"I'm not a dog Messer."

"Yeah, yeah, ya got somethin' to say or not?"

"Yeah, Stel can ya come with me for a sec?"

"Well, I was going to...." she trailed off getting what he meant. "Oh yeah, of course, I was going to try to find you anyways." And with that the two left.

Danny and Lindsay were now alone.

"So...." Danny began.

"Yeah...." Lindsay tried to begin, but failed.

"I'm....uh sorry 'bout earlier, I shoulda been payin' attention," Danny finally said breaking the silence.

"No, it was my fault, I should've been paying more attention," Lindsay said.

"Naw, it was my fault," Danny stated.

"Alright it was your fault," Lindsay said plainly and turned back to her work.

"You're mean, ya know that?"

"So I've been told," she remarked.

"Smart ass"

She chuckled, "What you thought that I'd say it was my fault after you said it was yours?"

"Well, most people do, they fight over whose fault it was 'til one of 'em just changes subjects."

"And why would I say it was my fault, it was so yours," and she spun the chair around to see Danny standing there with his mouth wide open.

She stood up grabbed her stuff, and went over to Danny.

"And a tip, you're much more attractive with this shut," and she tapped the bottom of his jaw before leaving.

He stood there, and closed his mouth trying to regain his composure.

She was something, that Lindsay Monroe.

**R&R, it's much appreciated. Reviews keep me writing, so the more reviews the better. I'll try to update soon, but it all depends on how busy I am or am not. Thanks again to all those who do review, and to those who don't, it's never too late to start.**


	5. Spending the Night

**Here's another chapter, I hope you like it, and please review.**

"Alright," Hawkes said entering the morgue, then he froze, looking at who Sid was talking to. "Excuse me Miss, but who are you?"

Lindsay spun around, "I could ask you the same question," she said, "Lindsay Monroe, by the way."

"Sheldon Hawkes," he said, "you must be the new girl?"

She nodded.

"Just getting a tour of the morgue, it's the only place I haven't been yet in this whole lab."

Hawkes nodded, and then turned to Sid, "I'll talk to you later then."

Sid nodded, and Hawkes left.

"So as I was saying, Sheldon, who you've now met, was the M.E. before me."

Then her phone rang.

"Oh sorry"

"Monroe"

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey Stel, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what time you wanted to try to head out."

"I'll probably try to leave after I finish my tour," Lindsay said.

"Tour? Of where?" Stella asked, puzzled.

"The morgue"

"Oh, well have fun, and I'll see you in an hour."

And they hung up.

About an hour later (because Sid got carried away with stories, as he didn't often get visitors), Lindsay headed toward the lounge to get a water bottle before heading out.

"Hey"

She spun around.

"Hey to you too," she said smiling at Danny.

"So I had a question if maybe ya wanna get a bit to eat, with me," he said and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, tonight I can't, I'm going to the diner with Jay, her friend, and Stel," he frowned, "but if you wanted to you could come and then I'll leave my schedule open for tomorrow night."

His face lit up and he nodded vigorously like a little boy does to tell his mother which toy he wants.

"Alright, well we're heading out in a few minutes......" and he cut her off.

"I'm good to go, I got off 'bout a half hour ago," she raised an eyebrow wondering why in the world he'd waited around.

He quickly answered, "There's always plenty of reports to read through, I was workin' on readin' one."

So with that she exited the lounge and headed towards Stella's office, and when she got there she heard laughter.

So she looked around for a source.

"Wow Mess, what are ya doin' now followin' her, so people would consider that stalking."

It was Don Flack.

"Ya know ya have a big mouth right?" Danny asked, glaring, "And one day it's gonna be the death of you."

Lindsay let out a laugh, and Danny spun to face her, "What's so funny?"

"You"

"Wha'?"

"You're funny when you blush, and," she whispered into his ear, "you're cute when you're angry." She stepped back and said, "Now shall we get Stel?"

And she entered Stella's office leaving Danny out in the hall staring, and Flack chuckling. 'Guys can be such twelve year olds,' she thought to herself as she watched them bicker in a "whisper".

So she Stella and Danny headed out to Lindsay's apartment to get Jasmine and whoever the friend was.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Jasmine called from the living room.

"Who else, are you going to open the door or not?"

"Oh and hello to you too mom," she said opening the door.

"Stel's coming, and so is Danny," Lindsay said.

"I invited Jason," Jasmine said pointing to the couch where a guy who was at least two years older than her (Jasmine) sat. He smiled and waved before getting up.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Monroe," he said extending a hand to Lindsay, then he turned to Danny, "and you're the Mister I presume?"

"No, just the friend," Danny said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I see some of you in Jay," Jason said, and Lindsay cleared her throat.

"I guess you forgot to mention that fact?" Lindsay said pulling Jasmine into the kitchen suddenly, startling everyone.

"Whoa, mom what was that for?"

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

Jasmine sighed, and then shook her head.

"Why not baby, I mean I know it's not the best thing to tell people, but believe me, it's ten times harder to go around telling people that you were pregnant at the age of fifteen with a total stranger. If they're your friends why will it matter if you know your dad or not? I'm sure there's plenty of kids in your school who grew up in single parent homes, and I can promise you that you're not the only one in your situation."

"I know mom, it's just, hard and frustrating, and....." her lip began to tremble and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Lindsay pulled her daughter in close, "Shhhh, it's ok, it's alright."

"Mom it's just once you say you don't know who your father is that brings more questions."

"So what did you say?" Lindsay said now holding her daughter a distance.

"That my dad ran out on us, but still visits sometimes with his girlfriend."

"Jay, you can't lie like that, I thought I brought you up better than that, come on, I know it's nothing to be overjoyed about, but you can't lie to everyone, so you better find out who your real friends are tomorrow, okay?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Now go to the bathroom and clean up your face, we don't want you looking ugly on your first date with a New-Yorker."

Jasmine chuckled and ran off to the bathroom.

Lindsay reentered the living room.

"Hey sorry about that, we just needed to get our facts straight," she said smiling at Jason.

"It's okay, I kinda overheard a bit, and it's alright I have a similar story," Jason said giving a little smile.

"Just let her tell you anyway so she can find out that there really are people like her, because she never believes me on stuff like that."

Everyone nodded and Jasmine entered, then ten minutes later they were walking into the diner.

"Table for five please," Lindsay said.

With that the waitress nodded and led them to a booth in the back.

"So how old are you?" Lindsay asked after about five minutes of silence.

Jason looked up from the menu, "I'm sixteen, a sophomore, and I have all my classes with Jasmine."

Lindsay nodded, "So you have a fall birthday? Missed the cut off?"

He nodded, "You're the first person who's asked me that, everyone else asks me why was I held back."

Lindsay smiled and then glanced at her daughter who was making weird faces, so she turned her head to see who she was making these faces at.......Danny.

"Honestly how old are you?" she asked causing them both to bolt up.

"We were just...." Danny started and then looked at Jasmine for help.

"We were just seeing who could make weirder faces, and if the other could mimic," Lindsay shook her head and Stella laughed.

Once they finished their meals everyone got up and headed to the car.

"Hey mom, could I go to Stel's," Jasmine asked as she finished waving good bye to Jason who they'd just dropped at home.

"If Stella says yes it's fine with me."

Stella nodded, "Why not?"

So Jasmine ran into the apartment to grab some overnight things and clothes for the next morning and then she and Stella were dropped off.

Lindsay drove back to the apartment, and when she parked, "Oh shut, you're still here."

Danny chuckled, "Thanks for noticing Montana."

She froze, "Did you just call me Montana?"

"Maybe I did," he grinned.

"Well, if you want you can come in for a while, because I definitely need something to drink, I'm going to die of thirst."

They got out of the car and headed up the stairs.

Lindsay went into the kitchen and returned with a beer and a wine bottle, "Which do you prefer."

Danny stared at her and then pointed to the beer, so she left and returned with two beers.

**R&R, you can hate me later about where I cut it off, don't worry the events that follow will be written in the next chapter. Review please, let me know what you guys think, if you don't review I can't know whether to continue or not.**


	6. How to Tell

**Hello, I would like to have at least five reviews this chapter because the reviews have slowed down. I need your feedback, because if you don't like it I can wrap it up in another chapter and mark it as complete. If you like it still and want me to continue it PLEASE review. And thanks to the few who did review last chapter.**

"Lindsay, maybe I should go home, you're a bit......how to put this nicely......you've had one drink to many," Danny said taking a sip of his own beer.

"I could say the same about you," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

Then in an instant he had her pinned to the couch and was kissing her and she was kissing him, the beer bottles clanked to the floor, but didn't break, and they were now in a full kissing session.

Then Lindsay rolled them over and stood them up, soon she was pinned against the wall and they were making their way to the bedroom.

Clothes were flung and soon they were in the bed.

Lindsay was pinned and Danny was doing all the kissing. She shivered underneath his touch and let out moans here and there. Then she flipped them so that she was on top and it was now her turn to control the kissing, and everything else.

"Montana, I love you"

"I love you too Messer"

They managed to say between kisses.

"And I think you've been hangin' around Flack too long," Danny said before flipping them over so that he resumed his previous position.

"Just kiss me"

The next morning Danny woke up first, and rolled over to see Lindsay next to him, 'good,' he thought, 'it wasn't a dream.' And he layed there staring at her, she was so beautiful, and peaceful.

Lindsay finally stirred a few minutes later and turned her head to see Danny, who was laying there staring at her.

"Good mornin',"Danny said, and she smiled.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled too and kissed his nose lightly.

And they layed there for about five minutes before there was a knock at the door, followed by an all too familiar voice, for Lindsay at least.

"Mom, I know you can hear me, I need my keys so I can get in later, don't worry Stel's taking me to school."

"It's Jay," Lindsay bolted up and throwing on a towel.

She grabbed her daughter's keys, and opened the door, "Here baby."

"You look lively, what were you about to shower?"

"Yes," Lindsay lied, and when she closed the door she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to head back to the bedroom.

She entered and saw Danny standing there in his boxers and a white T-shirt.

"And where are you going?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh I thought we could grab a bite before we have to work, and maybe I could stop by my place to get some clean clothes."

She nodded and went into the bathroom to shower as he finished getting dressed.

About an hour later they were almost ready to head out.

"Lindsay, come on I told you there was not a stain on that shirt," Danny half yelled to the closed door.

"Can't you wait one more minute, I swear sometimes I wonder if you and Jasmine are related somehow.

Danny chuckled and then sighed, 'That'd be perfect,' he thought, 'if Jay was mine we'd have everything, and Linds wouldn't have to worry about telling her and...'

His thoughts were interrupted by Lindsay's voice, "Danny can you come in here a sec."

He opened the door, and found Lindsay fully dressed and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"What's up?"

"I don't know Dan, I just don't know," she shook her head and Danny watched a tear roll down her cheek. He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't know what?"

"If I can do this, I mean I love you, a lot, but honestly I feel like I'm reliving my past."

"What do ya mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fifteen years ago my friends and I came to New York for a bit, and I met this guy who was really cute, and he had these bright blues eyes, and Jasmine reminds me of him, and you remind me of him, so I..." he cut her off.

"So you want time to think, to see if it's me you love or the memories of her father," Danny said sighing deeply. He stood up.

"Danny? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, your welcome to come, choice is yours," and he grabbed his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket.

He stood by the door for ten minutes, and then after hearing nothing more he left.

"Shoulda known it," Danny told himself, as he walked down the street to the diner, "I told him it wouldn't work, and I was right, and now she's thinkin' and I don't know what the hell to do. Damn it!"

He entered the diner and got a booth for two, 'just in case' he thought.

Back at her apartment Lindsay sat on the bed. He'd left, he'd waited and she hadn't moved so he left.

"Smooth move Linds," she told herself, "you finally get into a relationship, and then you ruin it, you just had to go and mention your thoughts." She put her hands over her face and began to cry, she was frustrated.

"Why can't I remember more, what his name was, where he said he lived, anything?" Then it hit her. He had given her something, how could she have been so stupid.

She jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Good morning how may I help you?"

"Hi this is Lindsay Monroe, Jasmine Monroe's mother, I need to take her out of school for an appointment."

"I'm sorry Miss, but we don't have a note."

"I'm sorry, I was going to write her one this morning but it slipped my mind."

"Alright, if you'd just bring a note when you come get her, we'll call her down in a few minutes."

"Alright thanks, bye," and she hung up, she had a plan.

"Hey mom, so what are we doing?" Jasmine asked from the passenger's seat.

"We're going to the lab to run a test," Lindsay said turning the corner.

"What kind of test?"

"A test"

And ten minutes later they arrived, parked, got out of the car and in no time were in Mac's office.

"Hey, could I ask a favor?"

Mac nodded and gestured to the seats.

"Could we take a DNA sample and see if we can get a partial profile?"

"Whose DNA are we taking?"

Lindsay pointed at Jasmine who immediately looked scared.

"Mom, what are we going to do with my DNA?"

"Look Jay it's something I need to know, I've gone fifteen years without knowing and I need to find out."

"Mom, I told you I'm not sure it I want to know," Jasmine said and Mac sighed.

"Look Jay you don't have to look at the results then."

"No I'm not going to give up a sample until I want to know Mom."

"Baby, wouldn't it be nice to know who your father is? Even if you never meet him you can say you know who your father is," Lindsay said.

"Alright, but I don't want to know the results unless I have a chance of meeting him, if I'm never going to meet him then I don't want to know him," Jasmine finished and opened her mouth.

Mac swabbed her and then swabbed Lindsay.

"There, and this way we can pull you out of the picture," Mac held up Lindsay's swab. "I'll have Adam run it anonymously, no file, and I'll tell him no questions."

Lindsay nodded and hugged her daughter and they stood there together, mother and daughter.

Back at the diner Danny got up to pay the check and headed out.

He arrived at the lab about two hours later (he'd stopped home to change, and then traffic on the way to the lab had been bad) and exited the elevator to see Lindsay walking quickly towards it, with Jasmine in suit, and her eyes staring at the file she held in her hands.

"Whoa, slow down there," Danny half yelled.

Lindsay stopped and looked up, and her face drained of all color.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just trying to....." she trailed off. Jasmine caught up with her mother.

"Mom, I told you to let me see, you can't keep me in the dark, I'm involved in this too," she grabbed the file folder then dropped it and looked at her mother.

Danny looked at the two of them, "Uh....you dropped this," he bent down to get the file, and saw his own face staring back at him.

Lindsay suddenly moved and grabbed it from him, "Thanks...um, come on Jay." And the two entered the elevator and were gone.

Danny entered his office that he shared with Lindsay and sat down, he'd just witnessed the weirdest thing ever, he thought.

Mac entered.

"Danny, good you're here, did Lindsay find you?"

"Wha' she was lookin' for me?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Yes, she was supposed to ask you for something," Mac pulled out his phone.

"Monroe"

"Lindsay, Danny's in your office," he said.

"Oh, alright could you.....ask for it?"

"Why can't you? Lindsay where are you?"

"I'm in the lounge"

Mac hung up and headed out of the office startling Danny.

"This is not my day," he said to himself as he hopped up and headed after Mac.

They both got to the lounge an entered.

"Alright, Danny sit down, Lindsay don't move, give me the file, and Jasmine, don't say a word," Mac said and everyone listened, he was in a serious mood.

"Danny, I need a fresh comparison sample."

"Of what, what did I do?"

"Danny I need a sample of your DNA, for a paternity test."

Everyone froze, Lindsay stopped sipping her coffee, Jasmine stopped doodling on a napkin, and Danny's mouth hung open.

"You need my DNA for a what?"

**Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter. R&R. If you liked this chapter and want more let me know by way of reviews, or PMs. And I will try to update ASAP.**


	7. It's alright to be scared

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I'd like to see even more reviews this chapter. I hope that you are all enjoying the fic so far, let me know if you are. **

"Lindsay why didn't you tell me that I was her father?!?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know, not until today!"

"So why didn't you tell me when you nearly ran into me in the elevator, huh? Instead you were silent and then practically ran away!"

Jasmine stood there watching her parents have their yelling battle, they were both frustrated she knew, but more than that they were scared. Her mom had always told her that it would be great to know who her father was, but she always saw past the smile, and saw the fear.

There was only one reason why they were fighting now and it was due to fear, fear of a change in lifestyle, fear of acceptance, fear of how she (Jasmine) would take it, and fear of the overall situation.

"Mom!"

The two stopped yelling and turned to Jasmine.

"Look, I know that you guys don't know what to think or what to do, I know that you guys are probably scared out of your minds, because I know I am. But do you really have to yell at each other, seriously, just go sit down and talk about it with each other. Talk about what your worries are and what your fears are, that's part of being a parent. So stop acting like twelve year olds and go talk."

They both stood there staring at their daughter, and suddenly Mac emerged from the office that they had been arguing in outside of.

"Guys, can you please stop with the shouting, and take her advice, it's good advice, and Jay why don't you come with me."

With that Jasmine and Mac headed back into the office and Danny and Lindsay were left alone.

"Look Linds, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've yelled at ya like that."

"Yeah you shouldn't have," Lindsay said with a hurt tone in her voice.

With that he reached out and grabbed her hand and they headed toward the office that they shared.

"Linds I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm scared," Danny sat in one of the chairs and Lindsay stood back against the door facing him.

"And you think that I wasn't, come on Danny," she felt her cheeks get warmer.

"I know, it's just....." and she cut him off.

"Look Danny I've known you for only a few weeks, and we've only been going out for a few days. Then I break down on you, and don't show up for breakfast, instead I tell myself to get an answer so that I can continue my relationship with you.

"Then on top of that I find out the greatest and in a way worst thing, that you're her father. You know what the first thing I thought was?" she paused.

Then continued, "What's he going to think about this, because you're different than most guys, all the other guys I dated, or at least attempted to date left me hanging as soon as they found out about Jasmine. They didn't want that responsibility, but you didn't care."

Danny stood up from the chair and walked around the desk towards her.

"Linds, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry for everything, and I want ya to know that you're right, I'm scared out of my mind, and I'm sure you're even more scared. But I want ya to know that no matter how scared I am I wanna make you happy, and I wanna help you through this, because we're in this together."

He moved closer to her and she fell into his arms.

"Danny, it's just, it's just.....I've done this by myself, raising her, and I don't know how she'll react to you, I don't know if she'll love you right away or not. She's probably the most scared, she's always had acceptance issues, that's why she lied to people about her past all the time. She just wants to be loved and accepted." And she felt tears roll down her cheeks and Danny brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"Shhhhh....it's alright, it don't matter if she accepts me right away or not, I'm willin' to go through anything. I accept both of ya, an' I wouldn't leave ya flat or anything. Lindsay I love you, and she's my daughter, and I love her. And if it takes a year for her to call me dad, so be it, I just wanna be there for her now and forever, since I couldn't be for the first fifteen years."

And they stood there intertwined and both with silent tears rolling down their face.

After a while they broke apart, and Danny was the first to speak.

"Now," he wiped a tear off her face, "let's go talk to Jay, and then I can ask ya both a very important question, 'k?"

She nodded and with that, they headed towards Mac's office, hand in hand.

Lindsay knocked and Jasmine opened the door.

"Hey baby, can we come in?" Lindsay asked.

Jasmine nodded and Mac stood up to offer one of them his seat.

Danny sat in Mac's seat at the head of the desk, and Lindsay sat in one of the extra chairs, with Jasmine on her knee.

"Mom, when are you going to admit that I'm too big for this," Jasmine said as she moved to get comfortable.

"Never," Lindsay whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Ok, so I had a question for the two of ya," Danny began, as Mac closed the door and then sat in the other extra chair.

"Do ya wanna move in with me?"

Jasmine turned her head to face her mother.

"I...I....do you want to Jay?" was all that Lindsay could manage to get out.

"Yeah"

"Then I guess that's settled."

"Wait," Lindsay jumped in, "what about the furniture, do you have room, I have to send out a change of address forms, and......" Mac cut her off.

"Lindsay, don't worry about the change of address, and furniture, you've got a whole team that will help you, and the best part," he whipped out his phone, "They're all on speed dial."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"And don't worry 'bout room, I got plenty of it," Danny said.

And then Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor"

"Ok"

"Guys, we have a crime scene"

With that Danny and Jasmine broke apart, and Danny and Lindsay headed out the door following Mac.

They hopped into the SUV and headed out.

They arrived and went to the trunk to grab their kits, and cameras.

"What we got?" Danny asked as he ducked under the tape and then held it up for Lindsay.

"We got two DOA's, one Caucasian female, driver's license says she's twenty five, and her name is Jessica Marx, other one's a Hispanic male, no ID, but he looks to be between nineteen and twenty five, but looks can be deceiving," the detective said.

"Alright, so who called it in?" Lindsay asked.

"The next door neighbor, she says she heard screams, and lots of bumping around and then nothing."

"So she's of no help," Danny said and with that he and Lindsay began to photograph the crime scene.

Then about five minutes later a little boy, who looked no more than five began walking toward the scene. Lindsay looked up.

"Dan, why's that little kid coming towards the crime scene?"

Danny looked up, saw what she was talking about and began to walk towards the boy who was now almost to the crime tape.

"Hey what ya doin'?

The little boy reached the crime scene tape, stared at the two dead bodies and began to cry.

"Papi," he managed to say through tears, then he fell to his knees and began sobbing.

"Hey, hold on, calm down, it's ok," Danny said and then looked at Lindsay who getting that he needed help made her way over to the boy.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" she asked.

"That's my Papi," he said pointing to the man.

"What's your Papi's name?" Lindsay asked trying to calm the boy. He fell into her arms and began to stop crying.

"Alejandro," he said and Lindsay signaled for Danny to ask the neighbor. He did and returned five minutes later, to see Lindsay no longer crouching, but holding and rocking the five year old in her arms.

"That is his dad, Alejandro Martinez; he's the owner of this place."

"And who's the girl, I mean in relation to him," she pointed to the body of Alejandro.

"Neighbor doesn't know."

**R&R PLEASE, thanks again to all those who R&R it is appreciated. Let me know what you think, thought, and if you have any questions ask them, I'll gather them up and have another Q&A if you guys want.**


	8. Tears and Laughter

**Hey guys it's .queso, I'm back so I had some problems with the computer but now I'm good, and I want to take time to thank pretty7 for helping me out thnxxxxx sooooo much. I couldn't've done it without you.**

"What?"

"That's exactly what I thought, says she never saw the girl in her life," Danny replied.

"Alright, well I guess we could ask him," she said nodding her head towards the little boy she was holding.

"Sure, if ya wanna, but I don't know if he'll be much help."

"Hey buddy," she nudged him to signal that he should look at her. He looked up, teary eyed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who that young woman is next to your Papi?"

He lifted his head and shifted a little so that his view changed and he could see who Lindsay was referring to.

He shook his head.

"I never saw her," he said shaking his head once more.

Danny let out a sigh.

"Lindsay, child services is over there," Stella came up to her pointing to a van that sat a few feet away.

"Alright, I'll take him over in a few minutes."

"Hey Mess congrats, it's a girl," Danny's spun around and was greeted by his friend.

"Ya know what Flack?"

"What?"

"You are one big pain in the....."

"Yes, so anyways," Lindsay suddenly said, causing both men to jump.

"What the hell was tha' for?" Danny asked.

"Five year old present thank you very much," and with that she turned and carried the little boy off towards the van.

"Wow, she's one hell of a woman eh Mess?"

"Shut up before I have to hurt ya."

"Oh yeah, and how ya gonna do that?"

"I hate you."

"Ouch, it's hurts so much I forgot to cry."

"You are so lucky that I like my job, and my life, or else I'd kill ya one of these days."

"Ya like your job and ya wife, does Lindsay know 'bout that," and with that Danny smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, abusive friend over here, ya know one day I'm gonna leave ya Messer."

"Haha, you'd never be able to leave. So anyways, ya wanna help Linds and Jay move into my place."

"Sure, gimme a date and time and I'll be there, and you had lunch yet?"

"Nope"

"Good then you and me are headin' to the diner in about ten minutes, I'll go clear it with Mac.

And in twenty minutes the two were sitting at a booth in the diner that was only a few minutes from the crime scene.

"So ya finally asked her out and now she's movin' in with ya?"

"Yeah," Danny took a sip of his coffee. "And on top of that I find out I'm Jasmine's father."

"Ya make it sound bad, 'on top of that'," Flack said.

"No it's not, it's one of the best things that coulda happened, 'cuz Linds wasn't sure."

"Wasn't sure 'bout what?"

"'bout getting into a relationship yet, with not knowin' the father, and she didn't know whether Jay would accept me or not."

"But then ya found out you were her father, and everybody's happy," Flack took a bite of the hamburger he'd ordered.

"Yeah, I know this'll sound weird, but I kinda saw it. There was somethin' about her from day one that reminded me of something, and Jasmine.....those eyes, it was like staring into a mirror."

"I'm glad, I really am, and I think that Lindsay needed to find out, she needed to know, 'cuz I'm sure she'd never admit it, but she always looked at ya in that way. Ya know like she was hopin' you could be more than boyfriend and girlfriend."

Danny just nodded and then his phone vibrated.

"Hold on"

He flipped it open, he had a new text message:

"Hey, where u at? Mac needs u at the lab in 10, and u got work waiting 4 u."

~Montana

He chuckled to himself, and replied.

"At the diner w/ don, told mac where I'd b, c u in 10."

"Alright," Danny spoke, "I gotta go, Mac wants me back and so does Linds."

Flack nodded, and signaled that he should go.

And with that he headed to the SUV and hoped in.

She sat there bouncing a ball off the door to their office, waiting for him to arrive, she didn't know how he'd react. Mac hadn't needed him, only she had, but she knew he'd come for sure if she threw that in there.

Finally after what seemed like ages, he knocked on the door, and it swung open.

"Hey Montana, thought I'd stop by here first before headin' to see Mac," he walked in smiling.

"Yeah, about Mac needing you, he doesn't."

"What?" he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Mac didn't need you at all, I just really wanted to talk to you, and needed some help," she sighed and looked down at the desk.

"Linds, if ya needed me for any reason ya coulda just called me and said so, I would've come straight to ya."

He moved around the desk and sat on the arm of the chair she occupied.

"I just, I guess I didn't think...." she trailed off.

"Linds we're in this together, you and me and Jay, if either of ya need me I'm there, it doesn't matter who I'm havin' lunch with."

"I guess I'm just new to this," she looked up into his eyes.

"Well, guess what? So am I," he said and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ewww.....save it for when I can't see it," it was Jasmine.

"Haha, and weren't you supposed to be going to the mall with Jason?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I was, but I'd rather see my parents kiss so I came here," she rolled her eyes.

"What happened baby?" Lindsay stood up from the chair, throwing Danny off balance and headed toward her daughter.

"He couldn't make it," she said taking a seat.

"Truth would be nice," Lindsay said pulling a chair up next to her.

"You know that girl I told you about?"

Lindsay nodded.

"She kissed him."

"What? She just kissed him, for no reason?"

"Oh there was a reason mom, she's been after him since school started and she got mad when he went to the diner with us. So she kissed him, because she knew it would get me mad, and she knew that he'd just stand there and take it."

"What the hell?" Danny suddenly spoke causing both girls to jump in their seats.

"What??" they both answered in unison.

"He's not worth your time then, if he's just gonna stand there and take it and then blow ya off," Danny stood up and started to walk towards his daughter.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right, who needs him anyways, I've lived without guys before," she sighed.

"Hey, hey, come here," Danny opened his arms and Jasmine walked into them, he held her in a hug. "Ya don't have to live without guys, ya jus' gotta find another one, who's better and not gonna leave ya flat jus' 'cuz some other girl kissed him." And he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Ewww...." Lindsay suddenly spoke.

"Mom, you sure can ruin a moment," Jasmine said turning towards her.

"Oh you mean just like you did," and the two broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Wow, one thing I'll never fully understand, women."

**R&R hope you liked it. **


	9. She's strong

**Hey thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter, I am back in business LOL and glad to be I thank everyone for not giving up on me and thanks to all the new supporters. **

Lindsay hung up the phone.

"Alright, now Mac needs us both, Jay," she turned to Jasmine, "see if you can catch a good movie." She said this shoving a twenty into her daughter's hand.

"Alright," and with that Danny and Lindsay watched their daughter leave the office and enter the elevator.

And they headed back to the crime scene.

"Hey, I was lookin' for ya," Donald Flack greeted them as they ducked under the crime scene tape.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Alright we've been askin' around and nobody knows who Jessica Marx is. She exists, I know that much, 'cuz she's gotta record. She was in and out for weapon possession. I even got her fingers prints and she doesn't have any other names."

"So either she's a very mysterious person, or somebody's lyin'," Danny said, "and in my opinion, someone's lyin'."

Lindsay nodded and then made both of the men spin around. She was pointing at something she knew was not good.

Across the street were two boys one no older than twelve and the other had to be at least twenty.

"I said put 'em up lady," the younger one shouted.

"HEY!" Danny shouted, and began moving, Flack and Lindsay on his tail, "NYPD! DROP THE GUN NOW!"

And soon Flack joined in, "DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Then in a flash the older boy had a gun in his hand, and the younger boy turned his gun off of the woman and onto Danny.

"Put the guns down!" Danny yelled.

And by this time all three stood guns poised and covering each other. And the two boys stood in a similar position.

Then........the younger boy fell, he'd been shot, and then Danny shot the older one in the leg, just in time for Lindsay to be shot as the gun hit the pavement and went off (for the safety was no longer on).

Once the older boy was down Flack cuffed him, and then called for the paramedics.

In the meantime Danny knelt down next to Lindsay putting pressure on her leg. Flack then turned to the twelve year old who lay dead in a pool of his own blood, and behind him was the woman, with a revolver in her hand and a look of shock on her face.

The paramedics arrived and got the twenty year old and Lindsay into the back and headed out.

Mac and Stella arrived at the scene in ten minutes.

"Danny, you alright?" Mac asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Danny just stood there, his hands still covered in Lindsay's blood.

"Mac," he spoke softly, "she's gonna make it."

Mac looked at Flack who shrugged, the medics hadn't said anything to him, had they told Danny something?

"Excuse me detectives, CSI's," a paramedic walked over to the four, "I just got a call from the hospital, both vics will live, but one needs to go in for surgery."

"What?" Danny was now fully aware of his surroundings.

"One Lindsay Monroe, the accidental gunshot victim, she was shot in the upper leg and chip a bone, we just need to get in there, get the fragment out and then make sure there aren't any infections, because she is running a slight fever."

"No, no not Lindsay," Danny crumpled to his knees, and tears filled his eyes.

"Thank you," Mac nodded and the medic signaled to Flack, who moved over to the back of the van for processing.

"Danny, it's alright, she'll make it, and they only said that they wanted to check for an infection, they didn't say she had one. The fever could just be her body's way of dealing with the wound," Stella squatted down next to her friend.

"You don't get it Stel, what am I gonna tell Jay? She's expectin' us back, both of us," he trailed off, and she knew why. If he'd continued with his speech he would've gotten to the question, what would he tell Jasmine if Lindsay didn't make it.

At the hospital Jose Rodriguez sat up in his bed, well as best he could. His leg felt heavy and he looked down to see it fully bandaged, next he looked at his wrist. He was chained to the bed, why, he didn't know, as if he'd get anywhere with his leg in the current state.

He looked out his door and watched as they wheeled the cop down the hall, IV in, and all the other preps for a surgery. He hadn't shot her, his gun had, he'd warned the other two that the safety was off, that the gun was ready to go off, and he'd tried not to drop it.

And now he lay in the hospital bed, and his thoughts wandered back to his brother. He saw again the vision of him lying in a pool of his own blood. He was too young to die, but then again it was his own fault, he'd turned his back from the woman, and then not bothered to watch his back. It was his fault, Mario's fault, not his own, not Jose's fault.

Back at the crime scene Donald Flack, who'd been processed, walked over to the woman who was sitting in the back of another medic's van.

Once the medic nodded approval he took action, "Come on," he helped her up, and cuffed her hands behind her back. Then he began the usual speech, "You have the right to remain silent....."

He got her into the back of the cop car and nodded to the driver, and away they went.

Meanwhile, Danny sat fighting with the medic who was examining him.

"I told ya I'm fine, I jus' wanna see my daughter and my girlfriend," Mac walked over.

"Danny sit down, Jasmine will be here in twenty minutes, I called the theater, they got her and she's waiting for Angel to pick her up."

Danny relaxed a little but then another thought rushed to his head, "Does she know? Is Lindsay in surgery? I don't want her to be alone, I ..." he was cut off.

"Danny, when I think you can handle that sort of information I'll let you know, but for now all you need to know is Jasmine knows."

And as if it had been timed, Angel pulled up and Danny watched as Jasmine hopped out, before the car had fully stopped and was running towards him.

He stood up and she ran into his arms, "Dad, I heard, I...I...I'm scared."

He stood and began to sway back and forth, "Shhh...it's alright, I'm here and I'm scared to, but your mom's strong."

They stood embracing, and then he whispered once more, "She's strong."

**R&R I hope that you enjoyed and I will try to update ASAP but I have finals this week so I'll do what I can. **


	10. Recovery

She was lying down, she knew that much, but where was she, the last thing that she remembered was Danny and then nothing.

Earlier, she'd been with Danny and Flack at the crime scene, out of the corner of her eye she'd seen the two boys, one holding a gun. In an instant she'd alerted her friend and boyfriend, and they'd raced over.

The lady shot the younger boy and Danny shot the older. Then she had watched as the gun fell from the older boy's hand, watched how he tried to grab for it, seen the look of worry in his face as if he'd known what would happen, and then she had felt the searing pain in her leg.

Danny had gotten down next to her and applied the needed pressure and then after a while she heard sirens and then.....nothing.

She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy, she tried to move her leg, but couldn't it was weighed down by something.

Suddenly she heard voices and she tried again to open her eyes, but she was so tired.

Danny stood there at the foot of her bed, watching as her eyelids attempted to open, and watching as her leg twitched a little in a failed attempt to move it.

Jasmine stood next to him, he had one arm around her shoulders, and the other was resting on the end of the bed. She had one of her arms wrapped around his waist, and the other was busy as she fiddled with the zipper on her jacket pocket.

"Mom," Lindsay knew the voice all to well, she had to wake up now, look up into her daughter's face, but she still couldn't until.

"Ahhh...." she let out a sort of scream in pain and her eyes flew open as she gasped in pain.

"I'm awfully sorry Miss Monroe, but we needed to see if you were responsive yet," she looked up to see a nurse withdrawing her hand from the bandaged leg. "Earlier you couldn't seem to feel anything in the leg, we just needed to know if we'd have to go in again for any nerve or muscle repair. It was a mess, and we did what we could as fast as we could," she turned to face Danny, "We didn't want to keep her on the anesthesia too long, because we didn't want to lose her."

Danny nodded and Lindsay just stared at the three of them. Then the nurse turned to her, nodded, and left.

"You're gonna be ok," Danny spoke.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she said as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, wait a minute, I'll help ya," he rushed around to the side of the bed and helped to steady her. "An' if ya feel sick ya gotta lay back down, alright?"

She nodded.

"So I guess I made it out alright?" she asked as Danny sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Yeah, the ambulance took ya, and ya went straight into surgery...." she cut him off.

"Surgery?"

"Yeah, the bullet was a through and through, 'cuz of the close range an' all, and it fractured your bone. And then of course they wanted to stop the bleeding and sew the wound shut."

"That it?" she chuckled.

"Well, ya did have a slight fever, so they wanted to make sure ya didn't have an infection."

At that time Jasmine moved around to the other side of the bed and sat next to her mother.

"Mom, I'm glad that you're ok," and she leaned over to hug her.

"I'm glad too," she replied and soon the three of them were in a group hug.

"Alright, Mac, as I was sayin' we got a name on both boys, Jose and Mario, and get this, the older one is gang affiliated, same gang as Alejandro," Flack spoke to Mac over the phone, he'd just left Jose's room and was headed to see Lindsay.

"Okay so the whole shoot out was some sort of initiation I guess?"

"Yeah, and maybe the woman they were holdin' up knew somethin' or was involved 'cuz they don't just pick random people in this gang," he answered.

"And how would you know that?"

"Mac, sometimes I actually do my research, don't sound so surprised," he heard Mac chuckle on the other end.

"Well, you see what else you can get on this gang, members, and all that, and find out why there was a second vic."

And he hung up, as he entered the hospital room.

"Hey, nice to see you up," he smiled as he saw Lindsay sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah, nice to be up," she said as Danny and Jasmine turned their heads to see Mac enter.

"So how's it feel?" he gestured toward her bandaged leg.

"Different."

"Must not hurt too bad though since she's able to give ya a smartass answer," Danny said grinning.

"Oh shut up," she said playfully smacking his arm.

"Ouch," he joked, "and with witnesses too."

"I'm sure they'll stick up for me."

"Ya sure 'bout tha'?" he asked then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Well we know that it was a gang initiation, and it wasn't random, so Flack and Stella will be sent to interrogate the woman," Mac said as he ushered Jasmine out, knowing that Danny and Lindsay weren't listening to a word he said.

As they entered the hall Mac handed Jasmine his phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked having no idea what to do.

"Call Flack and tell him to get into an interrogation room with the shoot out suspect," he said closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Me? Am I allowed to do that?"

"Eh, it won't make a difference and if he asks why I couldn't call him tell him the truth, I have a monster head ache and need to rest, there's a lot that went on today," with that he sat down on the bench in the hall.

She shrugged to herself.

"Flack"

"Hey, Mac said to tell ya to get Stel and get to interrogating the suspect from the shoot out," she said.

There was a pause.

"Wait, Jay?"

"Yeah"

"Why isn't Mac calling me?"

She didn't want to have to say the whole long explanation so she put it plain and simple.

"Long day"

"Ahhh...alright well tell him I'm on it," he paused again, "and how's Danno handlin' all this?"

"He's handlin' it," she shrugged.

"An' I think ya been hangin' with your dad too much."

"Why's that?"

"There is a letter "g" in the alphabet," and he hung up.

She stood there thinking for a bit and then she got it, she was already talking like a New Yorker, she still had a bit of a country accent but she was loosing it fast and already leaving off letters.

She looked over to where Mac had sat down and saw he was now lying on the bench and was sound asleep, she went over and placed his phone into his hand, and then sat down on the bench across from him and pulled out her own phone.

She turned it on and immediately it started ringing and beeping, 5 missed calls, 12 new messages, 3 new voicemails, and 4 new instant messages.

"Geez I leave it off for twenty minutes and everyone misses me, can't even visit your own mom in the hospital," she sighed as she started seeing who all had needed to get in contact with her that badly.

There were 5 texts from Jason all pretty much saying the same thing "hey wat u up to? sry bout skool, mis u let's hang out"

All 5 calls and voicemails had been as she suspected, from her grandparents, both the ones in state and out.

There were two instant messages from the girl, Rachel, who'd kissed Jason, one said, "hey wat u ben up 2?" and the other sed "i heard u were mad me, y?"

She ignored both and moved on to the other two im's one was from Hannah, and the other from Kiera.

The last 7 texts were from here best friend, who she'd left behind in Montana, Katrina, who she called Kat.

They were all asking how she was, how her mom(Lindsay) was, and who else knew, or who else did Jay want her to tell.

These she answered, she'd let her dad call her grandparents.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room...

"Look ya gotta talk eventually, Miss...." he referred back to his notes, "Miss Marx."

She just sat there silent again.

"Well fine I'll talk for ya, 'cuz here's what we know, Jessica Marx, was found dead this morning, ballistics matched a bullet from your gun to the bullets we found in Alejandro Martinez and...." he paused to "reread" his notes, "....one Jessica Marx, your daughter. So what happened ya found out who she was hangin' with so the two of ya had a fight.

"Then things got out of control and ya shoot her then Alejandro comes home so ya shoot him too, Sound 'bout right so far?"

"Look you don't know what it's like," Miss Marx suddenly spoke.

"Don't know what what's like?"

"Having your only child get mixed up with the wrong people," she said and her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Well then why don't you enlighten us?"

"She'd spend late nights out, come home drunk, sometimes high, and sometimes with a guy, it was just hard."

She started sobbing now and Flack got up, he'd leave her with Stella for now, so they could talk woman to woman.


	11. You wanna go in there?

**Ok so this chapter is short, but I had to write it, cuz I wanted to have a father/daughter thing, so here it is, I hope you like it, and I will get back to the case and Lindsay....oh and the rest of the team LOL. Well here it is, hope you enjoy R&R.**

He paced outside of the room, he'd just let Lindsay convince him to take Jasmine somewhere so the two could have some time together and get their minds off the incident.

They were walking around the mall, it was about their 5th lap, and after passing the same stores five times you started to feel trapped and bored.

"Dad," he jerked out of his chain of thought, "can we go in there?"

He looked to see where she was pointing....Build-a-Bear.

"Why'd'ya wanna go in there, aren't ya a bit old for that?" he asked in a sarcastic/goofy tone.

"Ha ha, come on I wanna make somethin' for mom," she said as she looked into his eyes.

'Dam, now he knew why people told him that his eyes were a murder weapon,' he thought as he looked into those big, bright, blue eyes.

"Ok but ya can't tell Flack I was in here, kapish?"

"Yea, yea, my lips are sealed," she giggled as she grabbed her father's arm and basically dragged him into the store.

Ten minutes later they'd picked a bear.

It was a baby pink color, and came with a "baby" bear, he didn't see the point to it, but after Jasmine had said it could be like her and Lindsay he gave in and told himself, only ten more bucks, what can that do?

"Here, you can stuff the bear with love, and give it a nice warm heart," the lady at the stuffing machine said as they approached.

Danny watched as Jasmine stepped up and held the little red heart in her hands while the lady filled the bear. He stood there and became lost in thoughts. He looked at Jay and saw the love the bond that the mother and daughter shared, it was strong, and it seemed to "transform" Jay.

She always had her little attitude and appeared as one not to mess with, one that wouldn't just accept you, but looking at her now she looked happy, relieved, she didn't have to appear tough. He was looking at the real Jay, the side of her that Lindsay had talked so much about, the side of her that he thought he'd never get to see....yet here it was....right in front of him.

Danny Messer smiled to himself, and softly said, "I love you Jay."

**Told you it was short. R&R please, this is my first father/daughter chapter and I wanna know what you guys thought. I will try to make more of them along the way. Lemme know what you thought. R&R.**


	12. The life he wouldn't change

**Here's another chapter, sorry that I haven't posted for awhile, but according to the teachers we don't have a life outside of school. Well anywayzzzz I hope you all enjoy and I just wanna let ya all know that I might take me awhile to post again for this fic and my others, but stick with me. *hugs* to all who reviewed, and to everyone who reads and reviews this time.**

They headed out of the build a bear workshop with the little "house" in tote; Danny placed an arm around his fifteen year old daughter's shoulders, and smiled to himself.

They finally exited the mall to Danny's delight, as shopping isn't his favorite activity, and headed to the car, he opened the passenger side door for Jasmine and as she got in he saw again just how much like her mother she was.

He loved his life right now, he didn't care at all that he'd only found out that he had a daughter, he was actually thrilled about being a dad (*author note* - probably cuz he got to skip the diapers and fun-ness of a baby LOL, sry I hadda pick on Danny since he's gonna hafta go through it in the show).

He wouldn't change his life for the world, he turned the key which started the engine, pulled his seatbelt on and chuckled to himself, a few months ago, he'd never dreamed of a serious relationship, he'd never have thought about fatherhood, yet here he was now, with a daughter, and a girlfriend who he'd do anything for.

As they got onto the road he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Jay, why don't ya call Don an' ask him what the status is with Linds," he said.

"Sure Danno, I'll call Montana for ya," she smiled and giggled as she reached for his phone.

"Ha ha, call Flack and ask 'bout your ma," he said realizing what he'd done, used first names, he thought, 'note to self watch what'cha say 'round Jay, she's like her ma'.

RING RING

Donald Flack Junior sat on the bench outside of Lindsay's room, he'd just gotten back from the interrogation, he'd left Stella to talk to the woman, girl talk, so this might be her now, he thought as he flipped open the phone.

"Hey Stel, what'cha got?"

"I'm flattered, but I'm not that good at the forensics, just because I grew up with it, you can't just assume," Jasmine said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Shit...I mean....Jay?"

"Ya, and don't worry I won't tell my dad," she raised her voice slightly, "that you cursed at me."

Flack was about to answer when he nearly fell off the bench.

"WHAT THE, COME ON DON, CAN'T YA WATCH YA MOUTH FOR ONCE!" Danny Messer's voice came through the phone.

"Calm yourself Mess, watch your blood pressure so ya can live to see Jay get married," he said in a sarcastic voice.

Flack heard whispers in the background.

Then: "Donald Flack Junior, I am gonna seriously kick your ass to the moon, along with that wise ass mouth that ya got," Danny said.

"Ok Mess, jus' havin' some fun," he chuckled and then he heard Danny cracking up on the other end.

"I hate ya, yet I love ya, Jesus Don."

"What does Jesus gotta do wit' it?" he replied.

"Smart ass, now can ya wait a sec so I can ask ya a question?"

"Sure, sure."

"What's up with Linds?"

"She's sleepin' now, but she's stirred a few times so I think if ya came to see her she'd snap up, why?"

"Jay and I are on our way, we jus' wanted to know whether she was available for visitors," he said.

"Yea, she is, and hang up the phone before ya end up in a bed nexta Linds."

"Alright, see ya."

And they disconnected the call.

"So why'd he curse at ya?" Danny said waiting for an amusing story to emerge.

"He thought it was Stella so he picked up and asked what I got for him, then I told him that I may have grown up 'round the lab, but he can't give me that much credit, so then he said...." she trailed off.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea," she continued and laughed at the look on her father's face. "So I said it loud so you'd hear me, 'cuz I wanted to see how you'd react, and I got just the reaction I wanted."

Danny's mouth gapped open, then he started to smile, "I knew ya had some of me in ya," he said chuckling, "but don't tell your mom I said that or she'll do to me what I threatened to do to Flack."

They pulled into the parking garage and both broke into laughter.

"I love you Dad," she said leaning her head onto his shoulder as they entered the elevator.

"I love you too Jay," he paused and punched the button for the lobby, the one thing he never understood about hospitals, why you had to go to the lobby to get onto an elevator that would go to the other floors. It took longer, and just made it more complicated then it needed to be.

They got off in the lobby and waited for an elevator that would take them up more than two floors. Jasmine still clutched the "bear house" in her arms as if she were a five year old clutching her favorite teddy.

As they got out of the elevator they were greeted by Flack.

"Aw, for me, ya shouldn't've," he said "reaching" for the bears.

"Sorry, this one's for mom, I'll get ya one next time Flack," she smirked as she ran past him with the box and headed into her mother's room.

"She's been spendin' too much time with you Messer," Flack said a smile lighting his face.

"Hey, Linds said she's always had smart ass comments since day one, she told me how once Jay told her kindergarten teacher to be quiet during the morning announcements."

Flack just shook his head, "Poor thing, she had the Danny Messer disease, dam DNA," he said lightly punching his friend in the arm.

"Who's the abusive friend now, eh Donnie?"

He chuckled and ducked into Lindsay's room.

He entered to a sight that he'd never forget.

Jasmine sat on the corner of the hospital bed, Lindsay sat next to her with the mother and baby bears in her lap, the box lay on the floor, forgotten.

The looks on their faces, the tears in their eyes, and he suddenly felt warm in the face, and a cold salty tear ran down his cheek. The two of them together so happy that they other was okay, so happy that they were together now, so.....perfect together.

Danny Messer leaned against the door frame and thought to himself, 'how much greater would it've been if I'd been there for her, when she was growin' up?'. And suddenly Danny Messer, the man who swore against kids, felt like having a mini him, or another mini Lindsay around his apartment wouldn't be so bad. And the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

Lindsay was okay, she was alive, in two more days she'd be going to physical therapy to make sure he leg wouldn't cramp up, she'd start working on getting back on her feet, and in no time she'd be his partner in the lab again, and she'd be running around after some new perp ASAP.

Lindsay Monroe, and Jasmine Monroe were amazing and he wouldn't change them for anything. They were his life, what made it worth going to work everyday and then going back home.

This was his life, the best life ever.

**R&R hope you enjoyed, again to all those who read and don't review, I accept anonymous reviews, so if you wanna remain unknown for whatever the reason it's fine by me. I want to get lots of reviews; I'd like to see everyone who reads review. I am open to advice and comments, and if you don't wanna write me a paragraph ya don't hafta. You can write a sentence or a word, as long as it's nice LOL. *Hugs***


	13. Third Time's the Charm revealed

**CHPT 13**

**Here's another chapter, sorry it took nearly two months, but lemme tell ya, work, school, projects, dance classes, and tryin' to just chill, doesn't give you too much time, LOL well I hope you all like it, I will make sure there isn't such a big time gap between chapters next time but maybe some of you reread or caught up LOL.**

"Uh, I hate this," this was Lindsay's second visit to physical therapy and she had already decided that it was stupid and she hated it.

"Linds, come on it's all for a good cause," he said as he helped support her as she "walked" across the room with one crutch.

"Dan, I hate being in this pain...." she took a deep breath.

Danny sighed, "Well then maybe you should've taken the pain medicine prescription instead of bein' a stubborn Montana girl," he watched as she tried to hold back a smile.

He poked her in the side and whispered into her ear, "you know I'm right," and he kissed her cheek.

"Shut up," she said.

"So why don't we talk 'bout somethin' to get your mind off the pain....only two more laps round here and we're done with the session for the night," he said.

"Ok, like what?"

"How 'bout..... I don't know?" he paused to think.

"Well how about I tell you about my first crush," she giggled.

"What the...?"

"Oh come on...." she moaned.

"You sound like you're two...." she stopped and smiled. "Are you for real?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, so I was two years old, and my mom and dad were both working full time," she paused.

"Wow, you are really serious 'bout this...." she cut him off, and they continued their laps around the room.

"So most of my family worked, my aunts, and uncles and my cousins were only my age and my grandparents couldn't watch me, so I went to stay with my uncle who lives in New York. And he enrolled me in a pre-k class to keep me busy, and I met this boy who was two years older than me.

"He had blue eyes too....." she paused, "I've only ever liked guys with blue eyes, but anyways, so he was really fun to be with and the first day he just ran up to me and gave me a hug," she smiled at the memory, Danny rolled his eyes, that was another thing he'd never get about women, how they could make such a big commotion over their first crush, honestly he didn't see the point.

"Wow Linds, that's amazing," he smirked, and then ducked just in time to miss the "swing" at his face, but she came back faster and poked him in the side. Suddenly he heard laughter, he turned and saw that Jasmine had returned......why it had taken about a half hour to go to the vending machine and back he didn't know, but all he knew was she was laughing.

"Thanks Jay, just stand there and laugh," he acted "wounded".

"Love you Daddy," she smiled, she loved joking around with him, sometimes he was more like a best friend than a father, she had always thought growing up that fathers were serious and the tougher ones, at least that's what her friends had made it sound like.

"Oh, I can show you the picture that my uncle took, on the last day he took a pic for me to take to my mom, 'cause I would "tell" her about it when we talked on the phone, well as much as I could talk at that age," she smiled and continued her lap around the room.

"Wow," Jasmine spoke as Danny stood frozen in his spot, "Mom's going to tell you about her pre-k crush, that's a long story," she laughed at the look of horror on Danny's face, "I'm just kidding, it's really short."

----

In no time they were back at home, and Danny sat while Jasmine helped Lindsay find the picture.

Soon she had it and as she limped over she dropped it into his lap and then sat next to him.

He stared at the picture and then at Lindsay, then at the picture and then at Lindsay, "Jay, go get me my wallet, it's on the dresser by the door."

She didn't question, she just went, got the wallet and came back, "Here?" she said, she was confused.

Danny rummaged through his wallet, and pulled out a picture that seemed to have been folded and unfolded many times.

"Linds, why don't you look at a pic of my first crush too," he handed her the folded picture.

She unfolded it and then dropped it, looked at Danny and tried to form words but couldn't.

"Yes?" he asked, "You see what I see I'm guessin'?"

He picked up his picture and held it next to its twin, the picture Lindsay had shown him, then he said it, "Third time's the charm?"

"Wow," she smiled, "we go back without even knowing it."

He pulled her in tight and hugged her, "Damn right we go back," he said, "and we got pictures and skippy here to prove it," he pointed to Jasmine.

"Nice Dad, real nice," Jasmine said and she walked over and joined the hug.

"You're a jerk," Lindsay said.

"Thanks, what did I do to deserve the honored title?" he asked as they broke apart.

"I just wanted to call you a jerk," she giggled, and half hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, smart ass," he retorted.

"Take that back," Lindsay joked, "or I'll....."

"Or, you'll what Miss Lindsay Monroe?"

"I'm still thinking," and they all laughed.

Danny Messer had never before thought of himself as a family man, and never seen himself as such, yet here he was, with a daughter, a girlfriend.....a family, having fun and laughing.

"I love my girls," he said and pulled them in placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

Life was good, that was all that mattered right now in the world of Danny Messer.

**Well now you know why the fic is called "third time's the charm?" LOL well R&R as always it's much appreciated, again soooooooo sorry for the delay, tune in for more. And in the mean time check out my profile to see my other fics if you haven't already read them. .queso**


	14. Back to work and school

**Sorry that its taken so long for me to update but life's been crazy, I finished OOTF and have posted the Epilogue to that, this is chpt 14 of TTTC, and I hope to update the other fics in the next two weeks time. **

**CHPT 14**

"Come on Linds you don' wanna be late your first day back to work do ya?"

Danny Messer had now been trying to wake his girlfriend up for a grand total of 23 minutes.

"Linds come on, ima jus' leave without ya soon."

"Good," he heard her mumble.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to eat all those pancakes by myself, Jay already had her fair share and I was jus' hopin' to have some help with the last few...." he turned and started to leave.

"Did you say pancakes?"

Lindsay suddenly spoke.

Danny chuckled, "you truly are a country girl Montana," and he returned to the bed to place a kiss on her forehead and then he helped her out of the bed.

"Dan, it hurts," she whined.

"Linds it's gonna hurt for awhile I mean it's not like you just fell wrong, ya took a bullet."

She mumbled something under her breath which he didn't catch.

"Mom!"

Jasmine's voice echoed through the hall.

"What's the matter Jay?" she replied.

"Can I use your straightener? Mine jus' died."

The 15 year old held out her straightener for her mother to "examine".

"Alright, it's under the sink in the bathroom, and I'll take you tomorrow morning to get a new one before school so you better be ready by 6 or I'll leave without you," Jasmine nodded and ran into the previously vacated bedroom.

"Why do girls straighten their hair in the first place?" Danny began to ask, "I think you both look fine with your curls why kill them?"

"Danny, it's a girl thing," she chuckled as she sat down at the table and helped herself to some pancakes.

-----

In no time at all they were all packed and the trio hit the road.

They finally arrived at the lab, got out of the car and headed towards the elevator.

Once they arrived and stepped out of the elevator applause filled the lab.

"Welcome back!"

"Come on Lindsay, head towards the lounge," she felt a hand on her shoulder, turned and realizing it was Mac allowed him to guide her through the crowd.

"I didn't expect this much of a greeting," she said as she sat down, "have I really made that good of an impression being her for such a short period of time?" she chuckled.

"I guess so," Danny stated as he entered the lounge.

"Well," Mac began, "At first I thought that you'd want a nice relaxing day today, since it's your first day back, then Stella reminded me who we were talking about."

They all laughed, "So we came up with this..."

"Surprise!"

Stella, Hawkes, Flack, Adam, and Sid all stood up from their hiding places.

Stella stepped forward, "We figured we'd start with cake and then I'm sure somebody will decide to play god soon enough," she smiled.

They all sat around the table, Jasmine sat between her mother and father, Mac sat next to Danny, and Stella sat next to Lindsay, the others just found a seat and took it.

And no sooner had they all taken their first bite of cake..... BEEP BEEP

Mac grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Well, that'd be a double, everybody up, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, and I will take the scene for now, Flack meet us there once you get any details from your end, Hawkes you'll be with Adam for this one and Sid you know where you belong.

"Everyone keep their phones turned up, because I'm sure there'll be more."

With that everyone got up, Lindsay handed Jasmine $30.00 and told her that she could spend all thirty for food or whatever she like but that she couldn't go too far and to keep her cell on.

-----

After what seemed like a lifetime, but had only been two days, they'd finally found their first suspect whose address and information checked out. This case had lead them into the endless cycle of "invisible" people.

In the meantime Jasmine was at school, and it was Monday, the worst day of the week. Teachers had given them tests, and quizzes and lots of work all due today and she.....uh......well, "I didn't have time Miss, because my mom was in the hospital, that's why I was pulled out of school awhile ago."

"Alright, come here Miss Monroe," she got up and moved forward, "I'm going to write down all the assignments for you, because I hate to admit it but many of your classmates are unreliable and may not have given you the whole assignment."

"Thank you," Jasmine said as her teacher handed her the paper with all the assignments written on it and another list of due dates.

She returned to her seat.

"Suck up," her friend Sam joked.

She just smiled, "Hey, you gotta be on their good side if you wanna pass and not get in trouble, you know use and abuse the power."

"You're so bad, geez," Sam laughed.

She turned to her friend to see that she'd lost her attention.

"Jay, I've asked you a million times," she sighed, "do you want me to introduce you to him?"

Jasmine Messer-Monroe had been watching this boy for awhile now, she didn't know much about him except that he was good looking, her age and that his name was Jasper.

"That'd be awesome," she said.

"Alright, when it comes lunch time you and me are gonna go and you're gonna meet him," Sam said rolling her eyes seeing how her friend was "gone" once again.

**Well I hope you liked it sorry again about the wait hopefully life will calm itself for a bit LOL anywayzzzz R&R lemme know what you think/thought.**


	15. Love at first site?

**I hope you like it, R&R and just FYI for those of you who haven't already seen, I have made a posting schedule for my four fics, it's on my profile so if you want to know more just PM me or check out my profile. well you all know the rules by now R&R and you get more LOL**

Jasmine sat across from her friends at the lunch table, and Sam suddenly shook her.

"What was that for?"

"Jay ya wanna meet Jasper or not?" she smirked.

"I wanna meet him," she smiled and the two got up.

Sam approached the table at which Jasper sat.

"Jasper," he turned to see who had called his name.

"Oh hey Sam, whuddup?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Jasmine," she said pushing Jasmine forward.

"Hey, Jasmine, you can jus' call me Jay if ya want," he said and then he looked into her eyes and they were both lost.

"Yea.....that's what people call me too," she said blushing slightly.

"Cool, uh..." he paused, "ya wanna sit here?" he scooted over a little in order to give her room to sit.

"Sure, can I?" he nodded and yet she still hesitated to sit.

She sat and then she felt his hand inch its way around her waist, she looked into his eyes.

"Ya wanna maybe catch a bite tomorrow?" he asked.

She had never been one to believe in love at first site and little did she know he held the same belief, but now as they looked at each other they both had the same thought run through their minds, 'maybe there is such a thing as love at first site'.

"Sure, I'll just hafta ask my mom later," she said.

"Then I'll give you my number, jus' so ya have it," he smiled, "753-985-7431" _(random numbers off the top of my head LOL) _

"Ok, I'll text you later," she smiled and then the bell rang, lunch was over.

She got up and headed to the doors so that she could head to her locker before she went to her next class.

This was the best day ever, she thought to herself, well besides the day she found her father.

.......

As she stepped off the bus she ran to the elevator and hit the button to the correct floor.

She stepped out of the elevator and ran down the hall to her parents' office.

"Whoa, slow down there Jay, ya don't wanna kill anybody do ya?" Danny chuckled.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Where's Mom?" she asked in reply.

"Why ya can't tell me?"

"Nope not til I tell Mom," and with that she darted out of the office and headed to the next place she knew her mom would be at this time.

"Mom," she was right, her mother was in the lounge grabbing the usual two cups of coffee one for her and the other for Danny.

"Hey sweetie, what's the rush?"

"You know that boy I've been telling you 'bout?"

Lindsay nodded.

"He asked me out for tomorrow," she smiled.

"Jay that's amazing! I hope you said yes," Lindsay was glad that her daughter was able to find love again after the previous disappointment she'd been having.

"Not exactly, I said I hadda ask my mom and that I'd text him later," Lindsay smiled.

"Well then let him know that your mother says yes, and that your father and I would like to meet him," Jasmine smiled.

"Maybe we could have a double date tomorrow then," and soon the phone was whipped out and no sooner had the phone been pulled out was it being put back into her pocket.

Lindsay chuckled, "how in the world you can text that fast I'll never know," they both laughed and Lindsay pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I love you Mom"

"And I love you Jasmine"

**Well I know it was short but I hope you liked it anywayz I am going to have more moments of Jasmine and her relationship with her parents and friends. it's good to have a change in pace every now and then. Well R&R**


	16. Family time with a side of brownies

**Ok so this chpt will be longer I promise lol but that means ppl have to review, if ya leave me hangin I may feel unloved and not update next week......R&R and enjoy**

It was Saturday morning and Jasmine Monroe-Messer was wide awake at 8am.

She hopped out of the bed and headed to her parents room, she knocked seeing the door shut.

"Yea"

He father spoke and she knew it was fine to enter.

"Hey Daddy," she went over to Danny's side of the bed, and layed down next to her father.

"Hey baby girl"

"Dad I'm not a baby far from it actually," she giggled as he tickled her.

"Ya wise ass, I wonder where ya get that from," he chuckled.

Lindsay finally stirred and sat up.

"Well good morning," she looked at Jasmine and Danny with a confused look on her face.

"I couldn't sleep," Jasmine stated knowing exactly why her mother had the puzzled look on her face.

"Impatient much?"

"Mom, that's not nice, as if you are any more patient then me, I get it from you," Danny laughed as the two bickered.

He always found it funny when the two would fight over something so small and/or stupid.

"Ladies, ladies," Danny said, "let's not fight, come on since we're all up early might as well do something useful."

Immediately they stopped bickering and nodded. Danny was right.

"Well how about you get some clothes on little missy," Lindsay leaned over her boyfriend to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "And we'll all go out to breakfast and then go food shopping, we'll pass time," she smiled.

With that Jasmine darted out of the room. Danny looked into Lindsay's eyes and smiled, he held her hand.

"I don't think I ever got a proper good morning outta the whole conversation," he joked.

"I don't believe you did," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, they held each other until they were interrupted.

"Come on you guys can have all the fun you want later when I'm outta the house for the night, ya don't hafta pick me up til nine," Jasmine stood in the doorway.

"You are one fresh kid," Danny laughed.

"I try what can I say," Jasmine replied also laughing.

"We're getting up, we're getting up," Lindsay said nudging Danny out of the bed.

-----

They were now in the food store going up and down the isles.

"Mom, can we get some brownie mix?"

"I'll think about that....hmmmm.....grab some M&M's then to throw into the batter," Danny just stood there in amazment.

"That was the extent of your thinkin'?"

"Danny, me and brownies were just meant to be, mention them and I want them," she laughed.

"Well I guess I know what to get you to make you happy and make you like me," he laughed.

"And why would I stop liking you?" she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't know, if you ever go insane?"

She then "hit his arm".

"Ass," she smirked.

"Thanks for the kind word," he pulled her in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you"

"And I love you too, more than I can put into words," Danny replied.

They broke apart but remained holding hands, with that Lindsay reached up, grabbed the brownie mix and threw it into the cart.

She leaned in and whispered into Danny's ear, "There's your competition," she giggled as she pointed to the mix, and releasing his hand she playfully "ran" from him.

He took her up in this game and "chased" her, catching her around the waist and then leading her back to the cart.

"Ya don't get away that easily," he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Mom," Jasmine came running back from into the isle with two bags of M&M's. "Regular or Dark chocolate?"

"What the heck get both, they'll get eaten," Lindsay smiled taking the bags from her daughter.

-----

The doorbell rang just as the timer for the brownies went off. It was now about noon.

Jasmine ran to the door.

"Hey"

"Hi," she smiled and let Jasper in.

"Where are the parents?" he asked.

"Here"

Danny ran into the room, "I'm Mr. Messer," he shook Jasper's hand.

"Nice to meet ya"

"And if ya want you two can hang here and watch a movie or somethin' we'll take ya to the mall 'round two or three whatever you two decide."

And now Jasmine smiled happily her date with Jasper had officially begun.

**Well that's that hope you liked it. R&R. The rest of the date next chpt.**


	17. First date and planning

**Well thnx to all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy and I hope to see even more reviews this time round.**

They stepped out of the back of the car hand in hand, Lindsay smiled at the site of this, her baby girl was growing up too fast here she was now on a date after a heartbreak earlier and after having to leave behind so many friends in Montana.

She watched from the passenger seat as the two walked into the mall, Jasmine waving over her shoulder.

She was happy for her daughter. She turned to look at Danny who was also lost in a train of thought.

"Hey, babe are you just going to sit here all day or are we going to go head in to do some work?"

He snapped out of his trance leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Let's head out, she's got her cell."

----

"So why'd you and your mom leave Montana?"

"She's always wanted to work in New York since she was younger but when she had me the plans changed a bit so she waited til I was older and able to mostly take care of myself 'cause she works odd hours.

"She used to just leave me at home with my grandmother and whoever else wasn't workin' on any given day."

"So then ya came to New York and ya found your dad after all those years?"

She smiled to herself, "yea, it was so amazing, my mom and I don't fight about it anymore, we used to fight about it before we found out, because she didn't want to be disappointed or disappoint me."

"She didn't know if he'd remember her or what?"

"That and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore because she'd already raised me by herself for so long she didn't know if I'd be accepting or not."

Jasper smiled and tightened his grasp on her hand.

"Ya wanna know somethin'?"

"Hmm"

She looked into his eyes quizzically.

"When I saw you the first day of school there was just somethin' about ya that stuck to me, I had this sudden attraction to ya and I knew that I'd wanna get to know ya, but I never had the courage to go and ask ya, then before I knew it you liked other guys and I kinda gave up on ya," he stopped walking and the two stood now he took both her hands into his.

"I know it may be early and we only started goin' out, but I can't help but feel it's been longer and that I've gotten to know you pretty well, you're the only girl I've ever felt this way about, and it may sound crazy to say on a first date but....." he paused.

"I love you"

And the next thing she knew they were kissing, and she didn't feel a single butterfly in her stomach, it just felt so right, he made her so happy, made her feel important, and made her feel safe, she wouldn't have to worry about him running off or cheating on her, he was here to stay.

-----

"Yea and they look so cute together," Lindsay giggled, she sat with Stella in the lounge.

"Really? I'm glad she's happy, she needs somebody constant in her life, well I mean she has you and Danny and us but she needs someone else you know?" Stella answered back.

The two sat there happy, smiling and chatting as if they were two teenage girls, Danny and Mac stood across the hall leaning against a wall and watching the two through the glass walls.

"Geez, I've never seen them so happy, you'd think they just got a puppy," Danny laughed.

Mac smiled slightly, "I think all three of them needed this, not just Jay."

Danny smiled to himself, "Yea."

He was glad that he'd found Lindsay again, glad that they'd met again, he was happy that Jasmine had accepted him and that now the three of them could be a family there was just one thing missing from the equation.

"Hey Mac, can we talk as friends for a bit?"

"Sure let's step into my office," and the two headed down the hall.

"Mac I think I'm ready," Danny stated.

"Danny you've told me this two other times so far I told you just wait and when the time is right you'll know."

"But Mac I wanna do this, I jus' I need help."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well first I need ya to come with me to go pick up Jay," he smiled.

And with that the two men headed out of the office down the hall and into the elevator.

Danny's plan was soon to take action.

**Dun dun dun.....lol well hope you liked it and oOoOoOoOoOo what's the plan......hmmmmm, well gives ya something to think bout til next week lo**


	18. The plan in action

**Well hope you enjoy R&R **

"Dad where are we goin'?" Jasmine sat in the back seat with Jasper, Mac sat in the passenger seat and Danny drove.

"Somewhere"

They finally reached their destination, a jewelry store.

They all hopped out of the car and stood there, Danny was the first to speak.

"Well come on Jay, uh…." He paused , "I need your help, I suck at this kinda stuff."

Jasmine laughed, "You're going to propose?"

Danny raised his eyebrow uncertainly, "yes, why is something wrong?"

"No," she stopped laughing, "just I don't see why you couldn't have told us where we were going and what we were headed to do."

"Uh…'cause…" he trailed off.

Mac jumped in to save him, "Come on then we'll wanna get back at a decent hour since I do think Lindsay will become curious if you aren't home five hours from now."

With that they all headed into the store, Jasmine grabbed Jaspers hand and the four entered.

"By the way I'm a seven," Jasmine whispered to Jasper, then she released his hand and slipped off to go find her father.

"So dad, first off do you know her size?"

"Uhhh…." He broke off, "that's why I brought you, she's not one who wears rings all the time," he smiled.

"Nice save, try the sevens, we're the same size, if it'll fit me, it'll fit her," she smiled, "and she loves Amethyst, the stone for the month."

Danny nodded, then he froze, "Jay," he suddenly spoke, "it's valentine's day tomorrow isn't it?"

She nodded, "You have perfect timing Mess," and she strolled off to look at some things that had caught her eye.

"Mac, do you have any idea how I do this stuff?"

Mac chuckled, "Danny, just relax and it helps to call for an assistant and tell them that you're interested in buying, but try to stick to something they have in stock as I think you'll want it by today to have for tomorrow."

"Right," he was about to speak when something caught his eye, it was the perfect ring, it was white gold, with a stone centered, just the stone Jasmine had mentioned, on either side of the stone were small cleanly cut rubies, not very large yet they added to the ring in a good way.

"Mac, I want that," he pointed, Jasmine hearing this ran over.

Her jaw dropped, "It's gorgeous."

Jasper came up behind them all, "Jay," she turned around, "come on out with me, we'll leave them to buy it."

He grabbed her hand.

They exited the store and sat on the bench outside of the store to wait.

"I know it's a day early and thanks for the tip, even though I already knew," he smiled.

She blushed, "how'd you know?"

"The day we were watching movies at your house and you fell asleep on me," he pulled her close, "I slipped your ring off to see the size."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yea, so here, from me to you, I'm gonna be here for you, and we're gonna spend more than a month or two together."

He held out a little box, but it wasn't a box from the place that they had just vacated.

Instead it was from a little single jewelry store that Jasmine knew all too well, it was just a block from her school and she would always stop in to glance at the selections.

"I followed you in one day, and I found you starring at this one, so here," he handed her the box, she opened it and a tear fell from her eye as she glanced at it.

"It's beautiful," Jasper removed it from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Consider it a valentine's day gift, and my promise to you, that I'm here for you as a friend and as your boyfriend, if you ever need me at any time just call, text, get me."

"I love you," Jasmine said.

"I love you too Jay, I've loved you since I first met you," he smiled and he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Alright kiddies," Danny came out, in a very good mood.

"Dad?" Jasmine starred at him, "Why are you creepily happy?"

Mac chuckled, "He got the ring, and it was in stock and it was on sale, and do I need to say more?"

Jasmine looked at Jasper, he held her hand, they stood up and were trying hard not to burst into fits of laughter at Danny.

Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

And best of all everything was working out fine.

**R&R plz and thanks and sorry for the delay**


	19. Getting Lindsay

**So i'm back to continue stories :D i havnt done this in forever so hopefully my skills have advanced in the field of writing lol…. R&R**

Jasmine and Jasper sat in the back of the SUV, Jasmine kept staring at the ring on her finger. He was going to stay by her no matter what and she didn't mind it one bit. Yes they were young, yes they'd only been friends and dating for a short period but she was sure that they were both actually in love. They'd become such good friends so quickly after that day in lunch and now they were together and for a long time she hope.

Danny was driving with one hand the other lay on his lap clutching the tiny box which held the ring, the ring that he was going to propose to Lindsay with.

Finally they all arrived back at the lab, Danny knew Lindsay was there for a shift, he was off today and she was off tomorrow. His plan was to propose tonight over dinner at a restaurant, it was to be a double date with Lindsay, Jasmine and Jasper.

Lindsay sat staring at the computer screen, "come on already I wanna go home", she sighed.

Stella entered, "what's up kiddo?" she asked.

"Results are taking forever," she replied.

Stella sat down next to her friend and touched her shoulder, "why don't you head out soon I'll wait for the results and let you and Mac know once they come through."

Lindsay smiled, "thanks so much," and with that she got up and headed to the lounge to pick up her things to head out, now all she had to do was call Danny to get driven home, he'd dropped her off earlier.

"Messer"

"Hey Dan, it's me, Stella's gonna finish the results I'm ready to go home now"

"Alright well we'll be there in a few," he said.

"We'll?" Lindsay was puzzled.

Danny had forgotten that she didn't know he had the kids or Mac with him.

"Yeah, " he paused, "Mac and the kids, we all ate together and jus' kinda stayed together, took the kids to the mall."

_'Phew that was a close one' _

And soon enough they were at the lab and Lindsay came towards the SUV.

Danny shoved the ring into his pocket, she couldn't know yet.

**R&R sorry its been FOREVER since i updated. .queso**


	20. The Proposal

**Updating again i know i just did but i feel so horrible for not having updated in over 2 years . my goal is to get back to all of my stories so thats 4 still in progress i believe i finished OOTF awhilesss backk :P anywhosersss R&R , favorite me or the story 3 .queso**

Lindsay stepped into the passenger side after Mac had stepped down and out, he wished them all a great dinner and apologized for not being able to take them up on their invite. He had other plans anyways, ones that no one knew about or suspected. He hadn't wanted to risk a leak of information from anyone.

He walked away as soon as the SUV was out of sight and took a deep breath.

"Well, might as well take a shot."

And he entered the elevator and as the doors closed he stood up taller and re adjusted his tie, Mac Taylor was a nervous wreck.

Meanwhile Danny, Lindsay, Jasmine and Jason sat at a booth in the diner that wasn't too far from the lab, the diner Mac had introduced everyone in the lab to.

"So Mom," Jasmine broke the silence as they had all finished their meals and sat waiting for the check, "look what Jasper got me," she raised up her right hand.

"Oh my," Lindsay's eyes brightened, "Jasper, how sweet, and I guess this means it's all very legit." Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

Danny saw this and looked at the two young ones, "What's that supposed to mean?" He sounded worried and suspicious.

"Dan I'm joking with her I mean they are planning on staying together long not …. that."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

Jasmine giggled, "Geez dad don't get all worried."

Danny shot his daughter a joking glare.

He sat up and then looked at Lindsay.

It was time.

He stood up and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her forehead and brushing a curl from her face behind her ear.

"Linds," he cleared his throat, "I have a question for you."

And with that he knelt down on one knee and Lindsay began to tear up.

"Will you marry me and take my name as yours?"

**R&R , yeah wait till the nxt chpt for an answer it wont kill ya i swear lol**


	21. The Answer & Mac's Plan

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED ME OR MY STORY 3 I LOVE YOU ALL enjoy this update && i'd love feedback on things people want answered or focused in on. **

Lindsay was now doing more than just tearing up, a few tears leaked from her eyes as she looked at Danny.

He remained on one knee, and knew that an answer may take a little bit as she'd probably want it to be clear but she was somewhat not in a speaking state.

Jasmine and Jasper sat looking intently upon the scene in front of them.

Jasmine was so happy for them, she already knew her mother would say yes but she just wasn't sure how soon she would.

Lindsay finally spoke, "Yes, Dan," she smile so big as he slipped the ring onto her finger it was a perfect fit.

Jasmine now started to tear up, this move to New York had been the best decision she and her mother had ever made. She'd found out who her father was, they'd moved in with him, and now they were engaged. She didn't care what people at school said about it all happening too fast, it'd all happened over a few months which in her opinion was perfect.

Danny stood up and kissed his now fiancé on the forehead.

"I love you Montana"

"And i love you Messer"

And the two kissed for what seemed like forever.

Jasper reached and grabbed Jasmine's hand, and smiled at her as he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Back at the lab Stella's phone rang.

"Bonasera"

Just as she answered it she saw Mac in her doorway.

She signaled to him to wait a minute.

"Stel, guess whose engaged now?"

It was Lindsay.

"Oh my god he didn't, he did!"

Lindsay giggled, "I'm now to be Mrs. Messer in a few months," she smiled.

"Aw congrats kiddo," Stella beamed, she was so happy for her friend.

"Well I'm gonna let you go for now but come over later and see me and Jay?"

"Of course I will," Stella said, and with that she hung up.

She now turned to look at Mac, she waved for him to come in.

"What's up?" she asked.

Mac Taylor took a deep breathe in and slowly released it.

"Well I had a question for you…."

**All the cliffhangerness lol you'll all hafta wait to see what happens R&**


	22. Nerves & Kisses

** .queso is back again lol i am going to try to get back to my other stories but i just love updating this one so sorry for the unequal updates but i'm going to try updating this week EVERYTHING , i just started working though so it's been awhile i know && i apologizesss D: R&R PLZZZZZ **

Stella sat up straighter in her chair as she'd been leaning while on the phone with Lindsay.

She was confused as to why Mac Taylor didn't seem so stern or confident right now, usually he had no problem asking for results to be sped up or any favors to be done.

"Stel," he started, "I … uhmmm," he couldn't get the words out, and he didn't know why.

"Mac relax it's only me," she said wondering still why he was so nervous.

"Stel, would you want to grab a bite and maybe a movie tomorrow night?"

Stella nearly fell off her chair & Mac ran over to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

She regained herself & looked at him, "Are you …?"

"A date …", he said.

"Yes," she replied.

And the two stared at each other for awhile, she'd had feelings for her boss for awhile now but she one thought he's my boss and second she thought he'd go all rule book on her and say no but then again he did allow Lindsay and Danny to go out but then again they had a child together.

She sat trying to get her mind to be quiet so she could say something.

"I'm sorry for catching you off guard," Mac said, stepping back to give her some space.

"No it's alright," she smiled.

And she stood up not realizing how close that put the two of them until the deed was done.

He looked into her eyes, and brushed a curl out of her face, she was beautiful & in a way she reminded him of Claire, but he already knew that wasn't why he'd started to fall for her, he'd started falling because she was so close to him and she'd been there through good and bad.

She moved a little closer to him.

And he pulled her in and just held her, and as he did so he whispered in her ear, "I've been trying to get the courage for this for a long time."

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, "I was to afraid to bring it up."

"I know I'm a big mean guy but I don't bite," she giggled.

"Coulda sworn you at least shoot fire balls," he smiled at this and pulled back so he could look into her eyes.

And then she leaned in and kissed him.

This took him by surprise but at the same time he didn't even try to stop it, they kissed, and once they pulled apart she was red in the face … blushing.

"Well do you want to see if Linds will have you over as well?" she asked as she was getting off in an hour and going to probably head straight there.

"If she'll have me I'll join, otherwise I can always put in some extra hours."

"Mac Taylor you already sleep here most nights you are not staying here past the next hour when I leave," she shook her finger at him.

"Yes m'am," he said trying not to smile.

He kissed her and left to let her wrap up the paper work, in the meantime he was going to review an old case that hadn't been solved.

**R&R :**


	23. The Car Ride

**Hey updating , i recently began re editing an older fic Surprises Come In All Sizes R&R this and that one :D **

Mac drove, and Stella sat in the passenger seat twirling a curl around her finger.

It was probably a way to calm her nerves, was all that Mac could think of for the explanation.

They were headed to go have dinner with Lindsay, Jay, and Danny, neither knew whether or not to expect Jasper, Jasmine's boyfriend or not. Teenage love was always back and forth and even thought the two had been together awhile now you still could never be certain.

He place his one hand on top of her hand that she had rested on her leg.

"Mac," she finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

He couldn't look at her as he was driving now and no longer at a red light, and it was killing him because he was better at reading faces than voices.

"Uhmmm … are we a … ," she couldn't seem to get it out.

"Stel," he thought he knew where this was going, "just relax, don't over think it and be patient."

She seemed to almost immediately relax a bit.

The truth of the matter was he did plan on asking her out but he needed advice from Lindsay first, seeing they were best friends. He wasn't saying he didn't know Stella but girl to girl conversations were always different and he was sure there was something she may have told Lindsay that could help him.

They pulled up and got out of the car to join the Messer-Monroe clan.

**I know it's short but I didn't want to have the dinner party thing slipt cuz it'll be couplesss out the ears :D so just wait next chapter shall be long**


	24. Hanging Out

**R&R**

Mac and Stella got to the door and were about to knock when it opened.

Jasmine stood beaming, and looked at Mac.

He nodded, she left the door open and ran to get her mother.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"Well apparently Jay had been playing matchmaker and so the other day she came up to me and asked me if I was ever going to ask you on a date."

Stella giggled.

"Relationship advice from a teenager Mac?"

He smirked, "I haven't done this in awhile."

They walked in and Lindsay came over beaming.

"Let me guess," Stella started.

"You and me need to talk." and the two were off like high school girls talking about their latest crushes.

"Women," Danny came over to greet Mac.

Mac chuckled.

"There's some things that don't change no matter how old they get or how much they grow up," he smiled.

…

They all sat around the living room eating, talking, the adults each had a beer in hand.

"Mac, it took you long enough," Lindsay said.

"You haven't even been here as long as the others and you realized first," he replied.

"I'm a girl," she chuckled.

…

Mac and Stella headed for the door saying good-bye to everyone, and after they'd left Jasmine and Jasper headed out, Jasmine was staying at a friends house and Jasper going home.

This left just Danny and Lindsay alone.

**Warning now next chapter is going to possibly get adulty lol obviously judging by the last sentence feel free to skip if you don't want to read that if you do want to read on :**


End file.
